


3am Questions

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Late Night Conversations, late night deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Remus has a question to ask. The fact that it's 3am is irrelevant to him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	3am Questions

**Author's Note:**

> fic req: just some late night kinda deep talk between your two favorite characters? I hope this isn't too bleak or like not enough of a prompt ":)
> 
> I listened to minecraft music while writing this. Gave me those vibes. Decided to set this before DWIT. How long before is up to you. 

“Hey Roman?”

“Go to sleep, Remus.” 

Remus ignored his brother, deciding that dangling himself over the side of his top bunk was a better idea. 

“Roman? Can I ask you a question?” Remus asked, ever-present cheshire grin slightly subdued. Roman wasn't sure if it was because of the subject matter Remus wanted to discuss (unlikely) or because he was more tired than he was letting on (much more likely). 

Roman sighed, turning away from his brother. 

“Sure, Remus. Not like you’ll listen if I decline, anyways.” 

Roman was facing away from Remus. He didn’t see the look of hurt, or the subsequent hesitation. All he heard was Remus’s resolve to eventually ask his question. 

“D’ya think your friends would like me?” 

Roman paused at that. The seemingly obvious answer was  _ “no, I don’t think so. _ ” He could answer that way and absolutely crush Remus, he was sure such an answer would. But the more he thought about it, the more uncertain he became. 

Logan might. Remus could listen and ask questions, even if the questions were seemingly irrelevant. Logan might find it fun or amusing. At the very least he’d have an audience. 

And Patton might not like Remus right out of the gate, but he’d do his best to make Remus feel like family, Roman was sure. And he’d probably grow fond of Remus  _ eventually _ , after all, Roman had grown to quite like sharing a room with his brother. 

“I’m not sure.” Roman answered after a while. “I’ll bet they would in time, once they got to know you. Just maybe not right away.” 

“Like you did?” Remus asked, genuinely curious. Roman doubted that Remus knew he carried any guilt for the way he acted the first few years they shared the role of creativity. 

“Yeah, I guess kinda like I did.” Roman replied, hoping the lump that had formed in his throat wasn't obvious. 

“Okay. Thanks Roro!” Remus called, curling back up into the top bunk. 

“Yeah yeah. Goodnight, Ree.” 

“Goodnight! Don’t let the dookie worms bite!” Remus cheered. 

Roman let out a disgusted princey noise as Remus cackled. 

“Remus no!” 

Needless to say there was quite a bit more bickering before they finally went to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!  
> You can also find me on tumblr at [@yalltookmyurlideas](https://yalltookmyurlideas.tumblr.com/) and [@chris-writings.](https://chris-writings.tumblr.com/) Come and chat with me!!


End file.
